Can I Keep It?
by ShitsandGiggles-TheCrackTwins
Summary: Deep within woods, far from human population, hides two supernatural clans; the Weres and the Vampires. Both clans have a single prince that has finally come-of-age for mates, but no creature in either clan pleases the princes. So the clan leaders agree on sending their sons to human high school; and you'd be surprised at what happens there. YAOI - GrimmIchi and Starrk x Ulquiorra.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – We are not the owners of Bleach!

Warnings – Yaoi (lots of it), foul language, OOC-ness, etc.

* * *

There are such things as supernatural beings, and they are all around us; blending with everyday humans with no harm in their intentions. Of these supernaturals there are two clans, each living in the shadows of the thick forest. These clans go by the Weres and the Vampires. Each clan has a single leader – Kisuke Urahara of the Weres, and Sosuke Aizen of the Vampires. Ruling alongside these great leaders are their life-long mates, Yoruichi Shihoin and Momo Hinamori. Each clan also has a prince, the sons of the leaders; Kisuke and Yoruichi have their son Grimmjow, while Sosuke and Momo have a son named Ulquiorra. Another similarity these supernatural clans share is the fact that the princes have come-to-age and are having difficulties finding mates. Grimmjow is a werepanther, he has a muscular build, slightly tan skin, is 6'1, weighs a good 176 pounds, has light blue spikey hair that is constantly slicked back, and lastly has cyan-colored eyes. Although quite the looker, attracting potential mates of either gender, it is Grimmjow's wild personality that pushes everyone away; Grimmjow looks for someone to give him a challenge, someone that would fight back and speak their mind. On the other hand, Ulquiorra is a slender male with some muscle, his skin is a pale white, he has raven-colored short, messy hair where his bangs fall between his emerald green eyes, under his eyes Ulquiorra has thin teal-colored lines that looked like tear streaks, he is 5'6 and weighs only 121 pounds. Sadly, Ulquiorra gave off a vibe that made all others around him keep safe distances. No one dared to come close and get to know him. Taking note of their sons' difficulties, Kisuke and Sosuke decided to meet one another at a small wood cabin that lay between the rival clans' territories, hidden deep within thick woods. It was half past midnight when Kisuke arrived at the cabin; dressed neatly in a green haori, his normally shaggy blond hair brushed nicely although still covered with a green and white stripped fisher's hat. "Always one to be punctual, eh Aizen?" Kisuke muttered to the shadows in front of him.

"Please, I told you that you may call by Sosuke." Emerging from the shadows walked Sosuke, wearing his usual white shihakusho; his brown hair slicked back, save for a single strand that lay across his nose.

"Forgive me, but you haven't gained enough of my trust for such formalities." Kisuke replied.

"No matter; we are here for our sons, not past conflicts." Kisuke nodded to Sosuke before the two walked into the cabin. The leaders taking seats at the small round oak table that was within the cabin's dining room. As the two took their seats, they came to a stare off; neither wishing to speak first. However, after a few passing minutes, Kisuke sighed, removing his hat to release the feline ears that were hidden beneath it, and started to speak. "So, how has Ulquiorra been?"

"Anti-social as always." Sosuke replies with a small sigh.

"As for Grimmjow, he continues to push away any potential mates that Yoruichi and I provide him…" Kisuke lets loose a sigh as well.

"Hmm, perhaps a change in environment may serve the boys well." Sosuke suggests.

"You mean like a temporary clan switch?" Kisuke questioned.

"No, no. More like letting them mingle with the humans." Sosuke clarified.

"And you wouldn't be bothered that your son could possibly fall in love with a human?" Kisuke asks.

"I'll do what must be done to allow my son to become the next vampire leader." Sosuke replied.

"Then I guess it's settled. Starting tomorrow, our sons will be in rolled in the nearest human high school." Kisuke concludes. Sosuke sits on it awhile before nodding to Kisuke and standing from his seat. Catching the hint, Kisuke gets up as well; the two then split, heading to their respective homes. Once back in their own clans, Kisuke and Sosuke relay their news to everyone; the ones taking it the hardest were Grimmjow and Ulquiorra themselves. In the were-creature clan, within a large cave that the leader and family called home, everyone in the clan could hear the yelling from the were-prince; "What do you mean you're sending me away! I never agreed to this!" Grimmjow hissed at his father.

"Grimmy, please calm down, this must be done." Kisuke pouts.

"Calm down my ass! All you care about is me finding a damned mate! Well what if I don't want a mate, did that ever occur to you?!" Grimmjow growled and glared at Kisuke. With that outburst, Yoruichi could no longer sit back and watch, "Listen Grimmjow, this is for your own good and the good of your clan; but if you hate all of this so much, you can easily not come back. Run away," The dark-skinned woman hissed at her child. Grimmjow folded his panther ears downward, "That's not what I meant…"

"Hmph, just go, see what life is like outside this forest. You don't need to come back with a mate; that is just what we hope happens, it doesn't actually have to go that way." Yoruichi sighed and brought Grimmjow into a gentle embrace, patting his blue hair lovingly.

"R-Right." Grimmjow sighed in defeat at his mother.

"We'll miss you. Now let's get you ready to go." Kisuke stated, separating Yoruichi and Grimmjow.

"Whatever." Grimmjow huffed in response and followed his father to pack for tomorrow. Meanwhile, in the vampire clan, Ulquiorra wasn't as expressive of his anxiety of leaving. "If it is as you wish father." The vampire prince muttered with his soft monotone voice.

"It is; but have you no comments about this arrangement?" Sosuke asked.

"…Why? Why must I go? Why must I have a mate?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"You must go to see life outside this forest; experience new things that might become beneficial later on. You need a mate so you can take over after me as leader of this clan." Sosuke answered his son.

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra replied and dropped his gaze to the floor. Sosuke sighed and walked up close to his son, lifting the raven's chin gently. "Come, let's find your mother and pack for your departure." Ulquiorra only backed away from his father's touch and nodded. The two then went to pack for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – We are not the owners of Bleach!

* * *

The next morning, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were at the gates to the school their fathers brought them to, Karakura High School. The two males took a single glace at the other before stepping onto the school campus. Almost immediately they were greeted by a slim woman with long black hair that was pinned back, and with flat bangs that hang to the right side of her face, standing approximately 5'4 and wore glasses. "Hello there, you may call me Ms. Ise; I am the Vice Principal of this school. I presume you are the new students, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Schiffer?" She asked with a shift of her glasses. Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra nodded their heads to the woman. "Good, now follow me, I'll show you to your dorm room. I hope you two don't mind sharing. Within your dorm are your schedules, I hope you both make it to all your classes on time today." Ms. Ise explained as she began to walk towards the school building.

"Excuse me, but when does school officially start?" Ulquiorra asked.

"At eight o'clock; exactly one hour from now, so I suggest you hurry." Ms. Ise replied. With that, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra remained silent as they followed Ms. Ise to the male dormitory. She led them to a hallway on the first floor. "Here are the keys to the room. Remember that you are on the first floor, hallway H, and your room is number 46." Ms. Ise handed each teen a key for the room before finally leaving.

"Finally, I thought she'd never leave." Grimmjow huffed as he opened up the dorm room door. Ulquiorra only rolled his eyes as he followed the were-panther into the room. Said room was pleasantly spacious, containing one bathroom, complete with shower and tub, two beds, one on each side of the room, black carpeting, two desks, also on each side of the room, a single window with white curtains, which had a straight view of the woods that were behind the dorm, two little closets, again one on each side, and lastly there was a small strip of white in the carpeting so as to divide the room in half. "Hey, you can have the side closest to the bathroom." Grimmjow stated as he tossed his packed bags onto the bed he claimed.

"Whatever, I do not care." Ulquiorra replied as he gentle put his bags down onto his bed.

"Why the hell do I have to be stuck with you; you're so fucking boring!" Grimmjow hissed out as he turned to glare at the vampire prince he now called his roommate.

"And you are too loud." Ulquiorra sighed in response and went on to unpack; organizing his things in neat piles. Grimmjow just groaned loudly and went to unpack as well, just not as neatly as Ulquiorra. Grimmjow dumped all his belongings onto the bed, proceeding to only take his school bag and school uniform out of the messy pile. "I'll change first; you go find the schedules or something." Grimmjow muttered and walked to the bathroom, uniform in hand.

"You are the boss of me." Ulquiorra responded as Grimmjow shut the bathroom door. The vampire then shook his head and sighed, leaving his bed to look for the class schedules – finding them on the desk on his side of the room. Picking up the one that had his name on it, Ulquiorra looked at the classes he had to attend. He had only seven classes, which included lunch and a study hall. He had two classes in the morning before lunch, which were History and Zoology. His evening classes, which were after lunch and study hall, were Gym, Math, and Art. Now knowing his schedule, Ulquiorra went back to his things and grabbed what he would need for the day and also picked up his uniform – knowing full well that Grimmjow was just about finished changing. And just like that, Grimmjow walked out of the bathroom, wearing his white collared shirt, which he left partially unbuttoned revealing the black shirt underneath, black uniform pants, and a khaki uniform sweater over his shirt. "Wearing this makes feel stupid." The were-panther grumbled.

"At least you look more civilized." Ulquiorra replied as he went to go change in the bathroom himself.

"Brat…" Grimmjow huffed under his breath, "Hmm, now let's see; where's that class schedule?" He looked around before spotting it on Ulquiorra's desk. He looked at his own and Ulquiorra's classes. "Why the hell do we have all the same classes?!" Grimmjow groaned and slammed both papers back onto the desk.

"Look, I am not so happy about the arrangement either Grimmjow. But you can at least react in such a way that does not destroy the belongings in this room." Ulquiorra stated as he walked out of the bathroom; fixing his black tie and rolling up the sleeves on his oversized gray sweater, those two things being the only difference between the males' uniforms.

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow growled; but then he looked gown to see he had cracked the desk, "Oh…"

"It does not matter, just gather your things for class and let us go. We should not be late for our first day." Ulquiorra sighed and grabbed his fully packed backpack for his classes.

"Yeah, yeah, you're not my mother so just go on without me." Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he walked over to his bed and grabbed his backpack.

"Gladly." Ulquiorra replied and walked out of the dorm, heading straight to his first class, which in this case would be History. Ulquiorra walked in the seemingly empty halls on his way to class, and his classroom held only the teacher so far. The teacher seemed no older than twenty-one, had long black hair, wore a long white scarf, and also wore a nice business suit. "You are awfully early, and I have never seen you around this school before. So you must be one of the new students." The teacher turned to face Ulquiorra; staring lightly at the vampire with grey eyes.

"Yes, I am new. Might I ask how early I am?" Ulquiorra bowed his head to the teacher in respect.

"You are early by almost twenty five minutes. So if you don't mind, go check out the school grounds and return here by the time the school bell rings." The teacher sighed.

"Forgive me for disturbing you then. I will be on my way." Ulquiorra nervously walked out of the room. 'I had not realized I was so ahead of time… I feel like a fool disturbing the teacher in that manner.' Ulquiorra shook his head in regret and stared down the empty hallway he now stood in. Then all of a sudden Ulquiorra spotted a girl with orange hair walking his way. "Oh, hello there! You must be one of the new students; I was just looking for you! My name is Orihime Inoue, and I'm your school tour guide!" She announced loudly with glee.


End file.
